Shinobi of the Shadow
by Suiei Tori
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have a new cell member, how will this affect the shape of things to come, and just who is he? First time writing fanfiction, please review


**Shinobi of the Shadow**

**Chapter 1**: Introduction

**Summary**: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have a new cell member, how will this affect the shape of things to come, and just _who_ is he? (First time writing fanfiction, please review)

**Rating**: T for chapters to come, and profanity, more often in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or anything, although I wish I did.

A blonde haired boy sat in the corner of the classroom, a grin plastered across his face, and a headband shining just as brightly above. Leaning against the wall to his side, a blue haired shinobi watched the events unfold, his face indifferent to the emotion of the classroom, until he saw a boy in an orange jacket, get trampled by a pink haired girl. His curiosity was piqued.

Naruto, briefly trampled by Sakura was on the desk, in front of Sasuke, the raven-haired rookie of the village hidden in the leaves, currently in a battle of wills both mental and verbal, the electricity of the staring contest lost to those around it. That is until a false move caused a great commotion. An unimportant shift in posture by another dark haired ninja sent Naruto forward, into a quick, kiss between Naruto and Sasuke. Both started sweating profusely, before choking, and cursing each other. The blue haired shinobi smirked, watching the crowds change in mood, specifically a pink haired female's mood. Sakura. Who proceeded to beat Naruto senseless before the bell rang, in which the moment was forgotten, and students made their way to their seats.

The blue haired ninja fixed his ponytail and made his way to the back of the class.

"Students I would like you to welcome a late edition to the class," Iruka beckoned the blue haired ninja forward, "Sarutobi-kun has just arrived from the land of fire, with his family"

"Please introduce yourself," Iruka said as Sarutobi joined him at the head of the classroom

The classroom was buzzing with excitement, a new student had arrived, and so late in the year, in fact the year was almost over, what was the point of joining so late?

"I am Gekkou Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi's nephew." The students took in the new boy, from his black hakama, and heavy navy blue men's kimono, to his headband around his neck, and to his bright green eyes.

"I hope I can get to know each and everyone of you!" he moved his hand to the back of his head and grinned, a silent Shikimaru and sweat-dropped at the corny line, before going back to sleep.

Naruto, only briefly interested in the newcomer, turned back toward his affection for Sakura. Sakura had a quick inner battle of wills, deciding whether to go after the new guy's affection, or focus on Sasuke, a moment later she chose the latter. Sasuke was perplexed by the new student, Gekkou looked like another fool, but there was something in the way he carried himself, that stumped Sasuke.

Sarutobi-kun walked towards a chair up the stairs, from the platform he currently stood. Iruka proceeded to go through the other announcements, including the division of teams. After going through the list he looked up at Gekkou, and flipped through the pages of his clipboard, and listened as Naruto made a speech about be saddled with Sasuke. Iruka sighed, and assigned Gekkou to Naruto's group.

"Fine Naruto you can have another member…"

"That's not fair-, wait, what did you say?"

"Gekkou Sarutobi will join your group-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyo-"

"…but Sasuke will stay in cell 7"

Naruto's mood instantly took a downward turn at Iruka's "change".

"Sensei!!! Why are you sticking a great shinobi like me with that loser Sasuke?"

Iruka seemed resigned, but immediately sprung back and told Naruto just why the teams were divided as they were. Sasuke spoke, "Hmmm… try to keep up… …Dunce"

"What the hell did you call me?"

"A dunce"

"Naruto knock it off!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto, before resuming her punishment from before class.

Iruka watched them, he almost felt sorry for their new teacher, but then again he fit their personalities perfectly. "Ok, everyone I'll introduce your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon, until then you're dismissed!"

Naruto jumped up, and started to run home, but stopped, he almost forgot that Sarutobi-san was in their cell, he had never even heard of a 4 man cell. The blonde haired boy followed the new guy.

"Hey, Gekkou was it?"

"It was" he didn't know what to make of Naruto

"You wanna grab lunch at the ramen bar?"

"Nah I gotta get home"

"Oh c'mon"

"No, I really got to get home." Suddenly his arm whipped up in a blur, leaving only an arm guard between his forearm, and Naruto's face, Gekkou pulled his hand back holding a pole arm, that until then had been leaning against the wall. "Maybe later Naruto"

Naruto ignored the large blade, "sounds good, I'll see you at six for dinner!"

"Ummm… let's invite Sasuke and Sakura too"

"Great idea I'll talk to Sakura" he was thrilled that the new guy even acknowledged him, and then he remembered that he was from fire country, and didn't know about his past. It was his lucky day he had a clean slate with someone, although he still wanted a friend who was from the village of hidden in the leaves…

Gekkou watched the orange jacket disappear, and started out the door before he heard a voice, "Who _are_ you?"

It was Sasuke, the badass rookie.

"Who wants to know?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Sarutobi Gekkou…"

"…"

"I'll see you at the ichiraku noodle bar, 6"

"Fine, anyone else gonna be there?"

"The rest of the cell"

"See you there…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke walked off towards the park, Gekkou watched him leave, "God, it's hard to make an impression on these people…"

_I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry it started so slow, it will pick-up when the first fight comes up. Remember: Review, Review, Review!!! I can't become a better writer without feedback! I'll try to get a new chapter out at least once a week maybe sooner, maybe later depending on my workload._

_(I may be posting in other anime sections soon.)_


End file.
